Broken Heart Surgery
by FooFooCudlyPoops
Summary: From the mind of FooFooCudlyPoops.. Ouch! Hey! No throwing chairs in the house Emmet!Full summary inside. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Summary

Summary…

Emmy, Madds, and their friend Troy all take a school trip to Forks. But the girls aren't thinking of just researching the environment. Suddenly their world gets tipped and turned upside down when they come face to perfectly chiseled face. Troy suddenly goes missing and the girls get split apart in a freak accident. What happens when three worlds must collide to save the one thing they have in common? Well, let me tell you. A but load of paper and giant hand cramps, that's what.

After being separated the girls have their own problems to face. Like, why is Emmy hearing things? Can she ever really truly open her heart to another after that accident? And, why is she suddenly the envy of her new transfer school? Why is she staying with a bunch of boys in a tiny house, when she has a place to stay? Most importantly, since when has anyone, any guy for that matter, ever wanted to be around her so much he practically stalked her?!?!

Why was Maddie sick in bed for two weeks? Why is she staying in a huge mansion with a bunch of crazy.. But really hot people? And why does she suddenly have this super human strength and the need for blood?

And why and, where's Troy? And can they find him with the help of their new friends before it's too late? Or will their new allegiances tear them farther apart from each other?

And, Hey!? Where'd the rest of their class go?!?


	2. Brotherly Love & Shirtless Guys

Mwa-HAHAHAHAHA! From the mind of FooFooCudlyPoops comes...

Emmet- Uh...wait, cut, cut. What were my lines agian?

FooFoo- /sighes and hands Emmet his lines/

Emmet- ...Oh, okay! I got it/stand there looking at camera/

FooFoo- ... 0.0..uh..Emmet..lines please/looks at Emmet wierdly/

Emmet- ...Oh, whoops! Let's see.. /pulls out little book of lines he's supposed to read/

FooFoo- ..Where'd you get that?!?!?!?

Emmet- ...My pocket.. /Gives FooFoo the 'Duh..' look/

FooFoo- ...JUST READ THE LINES/Gets steam comming from ears/

Emmet- ...Okay... um, lets see... FooFooCuldyPoo- ...you have the word 'Poops' in your name? It's like sayin FooFooCudlyPoo... What kind of cudly fluffy thing is.. poo, oh, and you do know that you spelled 'Cuddly' wrong, right/looks at Foo and then runs away/

FooFoo- /about to blow up/ Okay.. I don't own anything Stephenie Meyer does... like Jacob.. or Edward.. but I might have the contract for Emmets soul somewhere around here.. 3

Emmet- NOOOOOOO!! (T-T) Somebody save me!!

* * *

"Boo!" A mixed brown headed girl yelled, throwing a hand full of popcorn at the television screen. She then put her feet up on the small rectangular coffee table in front of her and emanated a loud burp. 

"Urg! Gods Madds. Can't you crash when you're halfway drunk somewhere else?" The voice came from the other side of the red couch.

"….No? I mean, I spend so much time here anyways, I'm practically family!" The 'Dirty Blonde' replied, looking over at her curly haired friend.

"No, you're more like the annoying neighbor.." The voice replied, send a popcorn missile straight towards her friends face.

"Fine, I'll just leave.. And, Hey! I am not dru-" She was cut short as the piece of popcorn hit her on the nose.

Just then the show they were watching came back on. It was Dancing with the Stars.

"Pfft. Screw dancing with the stars. I'd rather dance with Edward.. or Emmet… Or Jasper.. Or Jacob.." The curly haired girl sighed. "..Emmet.."

"Uh-oh.. here it comes.." The 'Dirty Blonde' said, scrunching up to the corner of the couch and grabbing the popcorn bowl.

You could see the remaining girl on the couch start to tear up. Her bottom lip wiggling. A single tear left, "Emmet.. sounds so much like.. Eve-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before she started bawling.

Maddie; the girl who had tried to hide in the corner of the couch, got up –suddenly feeling very protective- walked over to her friend, and put her arms around her.

"It's okay Emmy. He's not worth all the pain." Her friend looked up at her with teary puppy dog eyes. "See! After those two.. uh.. " She coughed out a very inappropriate word "Well.. see how I turned out!" She said, scratching the back of her head.

Emmy choked back something that sounded like a noise between a scoff and a sob.

"Yeah, but he came back a year later! Tigger is gone, Maddie! Gone! Like, never coming back because he died in a damn gang fight!"

Using her secret nickname for her lost friend didn't help at all, and as Emmy choked back another sob Maddie left, mumbling something like "I'm going to go get your butter".

Emmy looked around, confused, and rubbed her eyes. "She's going to go get my butter? I thought she was lactose intolerant.."

Minutes later Maddie came back with two of Emmys' three older brothers; Nick, who was nineteen, and Dylan who was twenty-one. Dylan had a house of his own, where he and Emmys other brother lived. But he was back home because it was a long weekend.

"Sorry, I just can't take to much of this crying thing. You know, with my black heart of stone, and my dried tear ducts." Maddie said, taking back the popcorn bowl. "I'll be on your computer. Call me in when your done." She said, and left the room.

Emmys' room was on the second floor. But her computer was on the third floor because, at the moment, that was the only place that her mom could hook up the internet.

"Soo…." Nick said, sitting down next to Emmy, and Dylan sitting down on her other side.

Dylan was still staring in the direction Maddie had gone. "She wasn't always like that.. Right?" He asked looking back at Emmy.

"No.." She sniffed, and wiped her nose. Nick reached out for the remote and a box of tissues on the coffee table and gave the tissues to Emmy, then turned the TV off.

"So, what's up kitten cat?" Dylan asked looking down at his little sister with concern.

Nick wrapped his arms around her. "Thinking about him again?"

Emmy nodded her head slowly and then smiled. Her sparkly white teeth made a contrast with her dark brown eyes and curly dark brown hair -with blonde streaks- and her tan skin.

"Ahh.. Aishiteru! To both of you two!" Emmy suddenly said, cheery again.

She hugged both of her brothers and skipped down the hall to go find Maddie. Who knows what she could be doing in there…

The boys stared after their sister.

"Ahh.. the bonds of brotherly love.." Nick said, getting up from the couch.

Dylan still sat there for a moment before saying "Horomones.. or period?"

Nick turned around and stared at his brother for a moment.

"Both." He said, walking after his sister.

"Yeah…" Dylan said, leaning back into the couch. "oh to be sixteen again….Damn.. it must really suck, being a sixteen year old girl.." He said to no one in particular as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Good thing I never was one!" He laughed to himself.

On the third floor of their ..gigantic house Emmy walked up to the computer room. She could hear the quick 'Tick Tick Tick' –ing of hands on a key board. She opened the door and skipped in, eyes closed.

"Hey Maddie, I was wondering if you wanted to-" A startled mildly manly yelp was heard as Emmy walked in through the door.

She jumped at the yelp and then gave a shriek herself as she opened her eyes and looked in the room.

There were twenty five collage football players sitting in her computer room. All shirtless.

Emmy blushed.

"Hey, over here!" A female voice rang through the silent room.

Emmy looked around, conscious of all the male eyes on her. Then, among the midst she saw Maddie sitting there with two guys, all looking at the small computer screen. Maddie pounding furiously on the key board.

Emmy stood there, motionless until her brother, Nick came up behind her.

"Hey Em, why are you just-" He looked around the room at his football buddies. "Ohh.. yeah, eh-heh.. I was going to tell you about that.." He said. Slipping between Emmy and the wall.

"Okay, Emmy, you might want to stand aside" Nick whispered back to her. She stepped aside quickly and Nick continued. "The pizzas are done, so anyone who wants some, go to the kitchen."

The boys immedatly stood up. The two Maddie were talking to got up, said good-bye.

As each boy passed Emmy they all said "Hey" or "Hi There" or something else. A couple guys winked, jokingly. The last person ot the room was Nick, who said "Cya Later Missy" and walked out of the room.

"….Whoa" Emmy said, walking and sitting over by Maddie.

"Yeah" She said back. "What a rush!"

* * *

Okay, I know that this chapter didn't have ..any really exciting parts in it. But i'm getting to it. Don't worry. And if you guys like this story (And i get more than 2 reviews out of the hundred people who have looked at it!) I'll try not to make it like my other storys tht only have like.. one or two chapters. Oh, And I found the deed to Emmets soul. Anyone want to bid? 10 Dollars? No? Uh.. a Dollar? No? Well.. 50 Pasoes? (I spelled that wrong, didn't I?) 


	3. Bios for da' peeps!

BIO TIME!!

Emmy Eireann Viscottiy–

Age- 16

Birthday- July 18th

Discription;

Appearance- Long curly brown hair with blond streaked highlights. Dark brown eyes. Tan skin. About 5'10. 118 pounds. Muscular, skinny. Graceful. Personality- Nice, giving. Loves nature. Blunt, Funny, Graceful, Motherly, Random, protective. Every body loves her. Every one knows her. Has a very tight knit group of friends, doesn't really like change.

_**Job in Story – Main Character**_

Maddie McKarthy McDouglas

Age- 16

Birthday- January 8th

Appearance- Short straight brown layered hair. Piercing Blue eyes. Creamy white skin. About 5'6. 115 pounds. Skinny, slightly muscular.

Personality- Kind of arrogant. Really random, messy, can be really obnoxious, impatient. Funny, does what she wants, when she wants… kind of acts like a guy..Popular, hippie, loud, stubborn. Easy to get along with… despite everything I just wrote.. can be your best friend if she wants to, can be like Satan if she doesn't like you, is always with a group of people, sporty –athletic-, (-WARNING, DON'T GET ON HER BAD SIDE-) Likes the color blue & Converse shoes.

(A.N. I could write a very embarrassing auto biography on her, Tee-hee)

_**Job in Story- Main Character**_

Troy Riley Pelle

Age- 17

Birthday- December 25th

Appearance- Sandy blond hair that goes down to his ears and flares out. Hazel eyes. 6'1. 135 pounds. Very muscular, skinny.. _very_ muscular. Has a farmers tan.

Personality- Very Funny. Gentleman-like. A little bit less nerdy than he was in middle school. Popular with the girl community of the school. A really good friend to have. Very smart. Computer oriented. Very athletic.

_**Job in Story- Main Character**_

Dylan Nathan Viscottiy

Age- 21

Birthday- February 15th

Small Discription;

6'2, 140 pounds, black eyes, raven colored hair that goes down to his neck, tan skin. Brotherly, laid back, lazy-ish. Very protective.

_**Job in Story- Secondary Character, only appears once or twice.**_

Nick Davis Viscottiy

Age- 17

Birthday- August 23rd

Small Discription;

5'11, 135 pounds, gray-ish eyes, dark brown, army cut hair style, tan skin, brotherly, the joker of the family, protective.

_**Job in Story- Secondary Character, only appears once or twice.**_

Jordan Seruy Viscottiy

Age- 16

Birthday- July 18th

Small..-ish description;

5'9, dark brown eyes, straight long hair, goes down to his chin, tan skin..he's Emmys twin. 123 pounds. Lives with Dylan. Comes over sometimes. Really close with Emmy. Introduced Maddie and Emmy. Can't go to their school though. Born 25 seconds before Emmy.

_**Job in Story- Secondary Character, appears sometimes.**_


	4. Ew, Who's Sock is that?

FooFoo- OKAY! So, be happy people.. in this chappy there is actually some Vampire meeting action. So..yeah.

I forgot to mention, the Cullens are all 17. Except Bella who's 19. And Carsile who's 30, and Esme.. who's 29.

I know, I know.. drastic changes. If you dont like them then complain to musicXvampiresXpeace. She's my friend and my half way adviser. Now. TAKE IT AWAY JASPER!

Jasper- ...FooFooCudlyPoops does not own me, or my brother or sisters.. because she sold Emmet to musicXvampiresXpeace for 10 cents... So.. She also does not own anything Stephine Meyer does. So there.

FooFoo- YAY!

Now, oh.. I forgot to mention one thing BELLA'SAVAMPIRE.. /cough/.../cough/

Now, on with the story!

* * *

The next morning was a slow Monday at school for the girls. 

Emmy was totally out it, as usual. Reading a big book by herself on the second floor of their school.

Maddie was hanging out with her group of big friends, talking and laughing.

It was nutrition break; the seven minutes they got for a break between classes.

"Hey, Kiddo! How's it going?" Troy; a childhood friend walked up to Emmy, half way scaring her to death.

"Gah! Troy! Don't you know not to do that??" Emmy yelled at him, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Sorry, still learning..." He said, rubbing his head. "You still hit hard for a shrimp…." He added quietly.

"What was that?!" Emmy said, getting ready to hit him again.

Both Maddie and Emmy had been taller than Troy until they got into High school. Then Troy started growing, and now... well... he was a giant, and rubbed it in their faces every chance he got.

"Nothing! I just asked where Maddie was..." He said, trying to cover.

"Oh, she's hanging out with her 'peeps'..." Emmy said, looking over at her friend.

"…Peeps?" Troy asked in a mocking tone. "Come on Emmy, you can do better than that."

Emmy huffed. "Fine, 'Very close knit group of mostly very silly popular people you don't know'." She looked up at Troy.

"How you like _them_ apples?" She said, sticking her finger in Troys' face.

"Hey Emily!" A high pitched voice sounded from right behind Emmy.

"Eep!" She yelled, launching her book over her head and into the air.

She turned around.

"..YOU!" Emmy yelled, clearly pissed off.

Troy stood there and watched as Emmy mauled the boy, Warren, her science partner, who had come up behind her.

Emmy's real name is Emily. But ever since 3rd grade everyone's called her Emmy.

Emmy walked back, past Troy and toward the stairs.

"Now I have to go get my book… stupid Warren…If only Jordan was here..." She mumbled as she walked down the stairs.

Jordan is her twin brother who lives with Dylan.

Dylan lives over in Temecula, and the rest of the family lives in Escondido, California.

A couple of kids were staring at her. Apparently they had seen what had just happened.

A couple of Nick's friends were laughing at her.

Saying 'Hi' to some of her friends that she passed by (Which was almost everyone) she jumped down the last three stairs and walked into the lower patio, looking for the book.

"Ah-ha!" She yelled, skipping toward her book. It was sitting in the tree planter.

Picking it up, she twirled around and skipped over under the banister where the second floor students walked and bumped into something hard and ice cold.

She stepped back and looked up. She saw the most gorgeous guy she had probably ever seen in her entire young life.

He looked like a hard core weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. His left side kind of glittered a bit in the sun, but Emmy thought that was kind of normal, at the moment.

Then noticing that she was looking at his arm glittering, he shifted into the overhanging shadow.

"Whoops, eh-heh, sorry." The voice came from the cold figure.

"Oh," Emmy said, looking up at him. 'Wow... he's so cute!'

Emmy coughed, getting her thoughts in order. "No worries" She smiled up at him.

"Hey, you're Emily Viscottiy, right?" He asked.

Emmy nodded.

Sticking his hand out he said "I'm Emmet Cullen"

Emmy blushed and shook his hand. "You can just call me Emmy, though. If you want." She added.

"Sweet!" He said. "Oh, I don't want to freak out, so, I saw your picture on the school newspaper. Your in the class who won a trip to Forks." Emmet smiled. "I'm one of the lucky people who get to show you around when you get there!"

Emmy let go of his hand and said "Oh, Cool. Heh-heh, I forgot about that picture..."

"Well, I've got to go see the principal…." He trailed off, and then smiled a cheesy smile. "Uh, can you tell me where the office is?"

"Sure" Emmy said, smiling again. 'Wow, I just can't stop smiling with this guy, can I?'

"You go right up to that big white building. See it there?" Emmy pointed to a giant building that had the word 'School Office' written on all of its sides, and Emmet kind of sweat dropped. "Just walk up to there and then take a left at the water fountain, and then go into the office that says 'Julie Rim' on it." She finished.

"Oh, ha-ha, thanks a lot. I'll see you on the trip, Emmy!" Emmet yelled as he ran off into the hallway.

Emmy dropped her head.

"Okay... that was really randomly weird..." She said to herself before continuing on, back up to her class.

Just as she got to the last step of the stairs the bell rang.

Maddie ran over to her and they started talking. Emmy told Maddie about Emmet, and they walked to their next class together, which also just happened to be the class they were going on the field trip with.

They were the first class to be doing this, so I guess you could say they were the test dummies for this. They had 35 students in their class, which was an unnaturally large number for a class. But everyone was excited to go. It was a research/vacation project that the school had been contemplating for that past two years.

Finally they gathered enough money to afford a SINGLE buss for the class to take to the airport. From there they would fly up to Washington, which should only take about 3 hours… (Only in America..), get off and wait for the next plane to Port Angeles, then catch another bus that was waiting for them, and drive down to Forks.

Everyone had turned in their slips for the trip a week before. They got their own mini houses (Condos) and, pretty much got to do what ever they wanted. The girls had been looking forward to it. But, the last time we checked in on them, they didn't seem to be looking forward to anything…

Once inside Emmy and Maddie took their seats next to each other. Toy sat behind them with his friend Whyett and they all talked while the teacher called roll.

Mrs. Hardny was almost as blind as a bat, and was almost totally deaf, so when taking roll or asking/answering questions, the students had to become accustomed to practically screaming out. Mrs. Hardny was a good teacher though, and all of her students liked her. But it was a miracle that she even passed the teacher exams.

Standing up she clapped her old, shaky hands to get the classes attention.

"Now that we've all been accounted for..." She looked around the class, her hair was tied up in a white bun, and it moved every time she did. "Will you all go down to the bus and climb aboard. We've got to catch our flight."

The class filed out of the room, whispering to each other of about what they were going to do on the plane ride, or when we got to Forks.

They had all dropped their bags off at the office, but were advised to keep with them the things that would keep them occupied on the trip.

Emmy had her laptop, her iPod and a book about mythical creatures. Mainly Vampires and Werewolves. She and Maddie were obsessed with them. Maddie more obsessed with vampires, and Emmy more obsessed with werewolves. Emmy mainly because her favorite animals were wolves, and her family had a wolf dog named Max, back when she was little who saved her countless times. After that her Grandpa started breeding wolf dogs. Emmy, herself, has 3. TeddyBear, Kryptonite, and Tigger. Maddie just liked vampires because they're 'Cool and Mysterious, and...Awesomely Awesome' Which Emmy agreed on.

The class was now on their way to the airport. Maddie and Emmy were sitting close to the back of the bus… That was until Alex threw-up and it all started sliding down toward them. Then they moved up by Hunter and Anne, the schools 'Cutest Couple'. Troy was sitting on the other side of them with Erin, listening to his Zoom.

After a highway full of traffic and a bunch of screaming because Alex had continued to throw up until Emmy gave him some water and a brown bag, the bus trip was finally over, and the class stuffed themselves out the door.

"Ahh, fresh air!" Maddie yelled stretching with her arms above her head as Emmy came back from fighting the crowd of students trying to get their bags. Emmy happened to come back with both of their bags, and all of her limbs.

"Here you go _your majesty" _Emmy said, dropping Maddies' giant orange and lime green traveling bag on her foot and stretching herself. It was just too bright to look at right now.

Emmy had put her giant jacket with a fake fur hood, because she was trying to sleep on the bus, and the kids in front of them insisted on keeping the window all the way down.

"Hey, Emmy!"

A pair of arms wrapped around Emmy's waist and she yelped as she was picked up in the air and swung around in circles.

Realizing who it was Emmy got a giant smile on her face. "Hey Emmet!"

Emmet put her down and she turned around. There was a group of people behind him.

Maddie had her mouth open like it would never close again, and she was staring at a particularly cute guy. That is until a girl came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Oh, hey. This is my family. Family, meet friends" Emmet said, smiling and turning to go help Mrs. Hardny, because she looked like she needed some help getting her things.

There was an odd, tense mood in the air as the two groups just kind of stood there, looking at each other.

Suddenly the mood lifted and turned happy as one of the 'Gods' with Honey blond hair who looked a little taller then Emmet walked over to Maddie and Emmy and said. "Hi, I'm Jasper." And shook hands with both of the girls.

They both said 'Hi' and their name.

The next to come was a girl, almost statuesque, with golden wavy hair that went down to the middle of her back. Coming up to the girls she introduced herself as Rosalie, then went to go stand with Jasper.

Then there was a short, almost pixie- dancer like girl with deep black short cropped hair that flew everywhere, on anyone else but her it would of looked hideous. But she pulled it off effortlessly.

She skipped over to the girls and hugged them both, excitingly saying that her name was Alice, and she was so happy to meet us.

The last two consisted of a boy... more like God, with bronze-colored, untidy hair. He was less bulky than Jasper but more boyish, and older looking than both him and Emmet. With him was a girl a little shorter than him, with brown hair and slightly tanned skin.

They introduced them selves as Edward and Bella. Making sure to set straight that Bella was Edwards girlfriend, not exactly family, but close enough.

After everyone was introduced to one another they joined the rest of the class, sending their luggage through the scanner and picking them up on the other side.

Troy soon joined the group, followed by Emmet.

Once on the plane they choose seats. Emmet sitting with Alice behind Emmy and Maddie who were behind Jasper and Rosalie. To their left was Troy and Whyett, and then behind them were Bella and Edward.

Emmet, Alice, Maddie, and Emmy kept twisting the chairs around, and talking to each other.

Then, about half an hour in Emmy fell asleep.

Soon after that Maddie did too.

Suddenly Emmy could smelly something... rancid... like... rotten eggs and chicken poo.

"Waky, Waky Eggs and Bakey!"

Emmy groaned and opened her eyes. She yelped and batted the blob of brown and green fabric away from her face.

She looked up to see Emmet and Maddie laughing like crazy in their seats. One of Emmets' shoes was off and his sock was in the isle between the rows of seats.

"Oh, man. I am so going to get you two back for that..." Emmy said, threateningly.

Emmet and Maddie gave each other high fives and Maddie got up from her seat and walked over picking up Emmets' sock, saying "Man, I've only known you for an hour and I already like you!" She tossed Emmets' sock to him and he put it back on.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!"

Emmy moaned. "Not for me it's isn't.."

* * *

Soo.. how'd you like it? Please Review. I have 55 hits over the 2 days this has been up here, and only 2 reviews. This makes me mad people. And you dint want to make me mad... 

Emmet- Especially when she has the word Poops in her name /Looks around and then runs away screaming/ I'M FREE!!!!

FooFoo- (-.-) I thought I got rid of him...

Oh, well. Please review!


	5. Road Trip, and Dog Catching

FooFoo - Ugh. I hope you people are happy.. This was like, 13 pages on Word, so, if you read it, you review it... As you can see Emmets not here today...

Emmet from the attic- MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You'll never catch me, Coppers!!!!!!!

FooFoo- ...okay, that's kind of creepy...

Some random person dude- FooFooCudlyPoops does not own Twilight. Or any of it's characters...

FooFoo- ...Thanks

* * *

The plane had landed and now the group of students and were waiting for their next flight. This, according to the lady up at the counter, would be in about six hours. 

They had gotten to the next airport at about eight p.m. because of shuttle traffic, and the fact that about seven kids had to go to the bathroom every five minutes.

Emmy, Maddie and Troy were sitting together in a circle with their bags and things around them, getting dirty looks from the other people trying to get by them.

They were playing a game called Pirates that Troy had brought along.

Maddie was in the middle of chanting as she rolled the dice.

"Come on, give Mommy a nine!" She yelled as she released the dice.

One dropped on a four, and the other on flew through the air and hit an unsuspecting man in the head.

Troy and Emmy burst out laughing as Maddie blushed and cursed like a sailor.

The man looked around, startled and then bent down to pick up the die. He spotted the trio and walked over.

"This yours?" He smiled, and held out the piece.

Emmy and Troy quieted down and looked up at the guy.

"Yeah.." Maddie said. "I'm so sorry about that…"

The guy smiled bigger and dropped the die on the board. "No problem.. It just means I've got to get a flying dice repelling shield." He chuckled and turned to walk away. "Cya, and be careful, you could give someone brain damage with those things..."

They looked at each other.

"That was odd.." Troy said, looking back at the board.

"Yup.." The girls said in unison.

"Holy tomma-toes!!" Emmy yelled pointing at the dice.

"Awww man…." Troy whined. Then he glared at Maddie. "That wasn't fair, you got outside help!"

Maddie smiled and laughed, moving her boat piece over nine spaces. "See guys.." She started as she lent over to Troys pile of 'Gold' and swept up half of it. "Everybody loves the Maddster"

The die had landed on a six. And the other one a four. Nine was the number Maddie needed to win. And she got it.

"No.. You're just in Cahoots with the people of the Black Market…." Troy pouted.

Maddie gasped and faked a surprised face. "How'd you know??"

"Hey.." Emmy said as they were packing up the game. "You guys want Star Bucks?"

Maddie and Troy instantly looked up. They were utterly obsessed with the place.

"Yeah!" Maddie shouted flinging her arms out, hitting Troy in the chest, and startling a few passersby.

Troy huffed and shoved Maddie to the side, playfully. "Sure. Oomph!" Maddie had hit him back in the gut.

"Alright, one of anything you want and then we go get a doughnut, on me" Emmy laughed and they raced each other to both shops.

Troy, Maddie and Emmy were sitting where they were before, this time with a ring of snacks around them. They had gone on a food shopping spree. To Emmys expense. Their classmates stared at them strangely as they gobbled down the food.

"Hey.. Did you guys know they have a movie theater in here?" Troy said as he stuffed a piece of cinnamon bread into his mouth.

Emmy and Maddie stopped what they were doing and looked at Troy with wide eyes.

"Weally?" Emmy said with a mouth full of strawberry cream frappicino.

"Yeah, I saw it when we were walking back" Troy said, licking his sticky fingers.

"Whell maybe we hould ho ask Mrs. Hardwey if we fould see a movshe" Maddie said, stuffing her face full of cream filled doughnuts.

Troy and Emmy looked at her weirdly.

"Ooookay. I have no idea what she just said. But I think I agree with her…" Emmy added, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Sure then, I'll go ask.."

Troy got up and stepped out of the circle. Almost tripping twice, he went off to go find their teacher.

Emmy stared at Maddie blankly until she finally noticed.

"Whad'?" Maddie asked. "Do I haf something on my fach?" She motioned with her hand to her face.

It was covered in a gooey mess.

"Nope.." Emmy stifled a laugh. "Nothing."

Troy came running back and tripped over a Pringles canister. He looked up and glared at the laughing girls.

"Nice one Troy!" Emmy laughed.

"Yeah, good going Captain Klutz." Maddie said, swallowing her mouth full.

"Ha-ha, yeah, laugh at my pain.." He deadpanned, getting up and brushing himself off.

"That's what we're here for!" Emmy smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Look, our flights leaving in like, 2 minutes, we have to go!" Troy started throwing away their trash.

They were on their way to board the plane, following their classmates, when suddenly Maddie stopped, and started doing a little hopping dance in one spot.

Troy and Emmy stopped and looked back at her.

"Come on Maddie!! We've gotta' go!" Emmy yelled at her impatiently.

Maddie shook her head. "Not as much as I've got too…"

Emmy suddenly got a feeling of impending doom.

Troy sighed. "Not now. Please God, not now…" He shook his head and covered his face with his free hand.

"Whaddya mean, not as much as I do- Oohhh…." Emmy realized the situation at hand.

Maddie had a very small, uncontrollable bladder. And this, it thought, was a perfect time for it to strike.

Maddie found a sign that said 'Restroom' on it across the hall and bolted, dropping her suitcases on the way.

Emmy's stomach rumbled and she looked down at it, then at Troy and started slowly inching across the hall.

"Oh, not you too!" Troy said, sighing again.

"Sorry.." Emmy yelled over her shoulder. She was already half way across the hall.

* * *

"Ahh.. Sweet, sweet relief…" Maddie walked out of the ladies room, stretching her arms above her head. 

Emmy came out about a second later, grumbling.

"They so left without us.. We're dead. Dead I tell you!" She shook her fist at Maddie.

Their luggage was placed neatly by the exit of the restroom, and they picked it up, looking around for Troy.

He came out of the other bathroom a minute later and shrugged at them.

"I decided that I had to go too…"

Emmy unzipped one of her matching suitcases (They were black and pink poka-dots with little pink bows on the zippers…) and took out a stuffed animal. A unicorn she had gotten when she was about two named Uni.

Maddie and Troy looked at her skeptically.

"..What? It's like, Two 'o' clock in the morning, I'm tired, according to that chart over there we've missed our flight by ten minutes" Here she glared at Maddie who shrunk back and hid behind Troy. "And I'm about to either have a total panick attack, or an asthma attack, and I don't know which one's worse!!"

She clutched Uni to her chest. "This is so not good.."

"Hey, what about Emmet? Where's he?" Maddie asked stepping out from behind Troy.

"Left before us…" Emmy said, glaring up at the flight chart, as if she could scare it enough to make it change.

"Well… we could always rent a car…" Troy said looking at Emmy for some sign of approval.

Maddie stared up at Troy. "Oh, yeah.. You have your license, don't you?"

Emmy turned towards the two, her mouth buried in Uni's mane. "Don't you have to be eighteen to have a real, _big boy_ license?" Emmy said with sarcasm.

"I'm an exception" He gave one o his 'Troy' smiles and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

Emmy huffed and sat down against the wall. Maddie joined her.

Troy dialed some numbers, and then came to sit down next to Emmy and Maddie.

"Hi, I was wondering of I could rent a car this late…?"

Emmy and Maddie stared at Troy.

"Uh-huh.. Do you think… no, no… well, I need something that will get me up to Forks…"

There was a pause.

"Yeah… Do you think you could bring it to the airport?"

Another pause.

"No, Johnsons… yeah… The one on.. Yep, that's it."

Emmy and Maddie leaned closer to Troy.

"Okay.. Yep, thanks a lot man. Okay, bye"

Troy hung up and put the phone back into his pocket.

"Soooo…." Maddie willed him on.

Troy looked over at them. "We've got a two hundred fifty dollar card for gas.. And a nice midnight black Volvo for as long as we need it. The guy's going to meet us outside…" He stood up and grabbed his things.

Emmy and Maddie were still leaning over where he used to be, a look of disbelief and happiness on their faces.

"Well," He started in a mocking, motherly tone. "You don't want to be late for this do you?"

The girls looked at each other then bolted up, grabbed their things and rushed for the exit.

Troy laughed and ran off after them.

* * *

"If I can have you sign right here….Okay, you guys are all set to go. Have a safe trip!" 

Emmy finished packing their belongings in the trunk of the car and walked around, smiling and humming, she had reluctantly put Uni back in her suitcase.

"I call shot gun!" Maddie yelled, throwing open the passenger seat door and jumped inside. A squeal of excitement came from the car as Troy walk around the other side and opened the drivers' side door, getting in.

Emmy looked around the empty lot and stopped on a car, a yellow Porsche with its head lights on. Almost as soon as she set her eyes on it the lights went out.

Emmy jumped when Troy revved the car.

"Come on" He yelled through Maddies opened window. "We're wasting perfectly good early morning darkness here people…"

"Alright, alright" Emmy opened the backseat door and slid in. The car had cream colored leather interior with black tinted windows. Very comfy. Very safe…

Troy pulled out of the parking lot, testing the cars speed until hey reached the freeway.

"ROAD TRIP!" Maddie yelled out the window.

"Wait.. Troy?" Emmy asked leaning forward and putting her elbows on the sides of the two front seats.

"Yeah?" Troy slowed down to let a red mini van cut in front of them.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Troy's grip on the steering wheel faltered.

"Uhh.. Whoops.."

Maddie groaned and Emmy rolled her eyes.

"Look, there's a Texaco station down there, switch lanes and go get a map." Maddie said, sticking her hand out the window and waving up and down in the air stream.

Troy cut across four lanes to get to the gas station. He pulled up to a gas tank and parked. Rolling up Maddies window and leaving the keys in the ignition he opened his door and on the way out said "Stay here I'll be right back"

Shutting the door he motioned for them to lock the doors, then he jogged over to the main station.

Emmy crawled over the arm rest and sat in the drivers' seat. "Let's listen to the radio."

Maddie nodded her head and tuned it to 91.1. Before getting her hand slapped away by Emmy.

"Hey! I like this station." Maddie whined.

"Well I don't!" Emmy turned it to 93.3. The song was Gimme More by Brittany Spears.

Emmy started singing along. And Maddie covered her ears and screamed "NO! Not the bald lady!"

Emmy smacked her in the head. "Say you're sorry!"

Maddie shrank back in her seat and uttered "Sowwie bald lady"

They both jumped when there was a loud knock on Emmy's window.

It was Troy.

Emmy unlocked the door and crawled back to her seat.

Troy slid in. "Uh, ew, who turned this crud on?" Troy said, turning the radio to Jack FM.

"She did it!" Maddie and Emmy said in unison, pointing at each other.

Troy scoffed as he handed a map to Maddie and turned the engine on. "Right…The guy in there told me where to go, but just in case…" He eyed the map and pulled out onto the freeway again.

Soon Maddie was asleep and Troy and Emmy were singing along to an oldies song they both knew.

"Where are you supposed to be staying?" Emmy asked out of the blue.

Troy slowed down and got onto a carpool off ramp.

"With Whyett.. In some hotel right between Forks and La Push.." He stopped at a red light.

"Yeah, us too..Hey, don't you think the rest of the class would have called us or something if they knew we weren't there?" Emmy looked out the side window as she asked this. The sun was just coming over the hills.

She looked at the clock. It was six fifteen. She silently groaned.

"Yeah, probably…." Troy accelerated again, passing a Holiday Inn and a McDonalds.

"How much longer until we get there?" Emmy asked, looking at a white Lincoln passing by.

"I dunna know, about five hours…." Troy turned into a Dennys parking lot. "Wake up Maddie, we're eating breakfast.." He pulled into a parking space next to a yellow Porsche, and Emmy did a double take when she saw it and had a feeling of déjà vu.

"Hey…" She turned towards Troy as she shook Maddie awake. "Didn't we see that car in the airport parking lot?" She asked as she dodged a stray arm from Maddie.

Troy turned and looked at the car, his eyebrows scrunching up.

"Maybe...Let's go…"

Emmy watched Troy walk into the restaurant.

Maddie sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes.

"Whad I miss?" She asked, looking around.

"Nothing…let's go. It's time for breakfast!"

Maddie jumped up and hit her head on the roof of the car.

"Food!" She shouted, bursting out of the car and running towards the entrance.

Emmy laughed and crawled out through Maddies opened door.

She shut the car door and stood, looking at the car beside her.

Something moved inside it.

Emmy squealed and ran, following Maddies example, through the parking lot and in the restaurant.

* * *

"Hi, my name's Carol, and I'll be serving you this morning, can I get you guys anything to start off with?" Said a lady who looked about the same age as Emmy and Maddie. 

"Hi, um, can I get a hot chocolate and a water... and...Maddie?" Emmy finished looking at her friend.

"A hot chocolate for me too please, and a cup of apple juice.." Maddie smiled at Carol.

Carol turned to Troy, paying special attention to him. "And for you, Sir?" She smiled a dazzling smile and Troy smiled back. Giving her his signature smile.

"A coffee, regular, and a water for me.. And I think we're ready to order, right?" Troy looked over at Maddie and Emmy.

"Yep!" Maddie chirped. "I'll take a strawberry French toast platter… but can I just get all bacon and ham? Instead of sausuge?"

Carol nodded and scribbled this down, then turned to Troy who smiled again, resisting the urge to wiggle his eyebrows at her he said;

"I'll take the early bird special," He chuckled "With out the ABC pancakes"

Carol laughed and blushed. "Of course, and you Miss?" She directed at Emmy.

"Oh, I'll take the strawberry pancakes, but can I get it with just ham and bacon? No sausage?"

Carol smiled and nodded again.

"Sure, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Thanks" The trio chorused.

Troy and Maddie went to talking about the Beetles, their all time favorite band, and Emmy stared out at the silver Volvo, replaying what she saw.

Then, asking a passing waitress for a pen, wrote down the license plate of the car.

A flash of black and silver caught her eye. Looking closely Emmy saw that it was a puppy, sniffing their car.

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back.." Emmy said getting up but still staring at the puppy, wiling it with her mind to stay until she got outside.

"Where are you going?" Maddie asked trying to follow her gaze.

"Dog catching." Emmy deadpanned, walking out the door.

Troy and Maddie watched her through the window.

Carol came back with the drinks, then left.

Emmy walked outside, staring intently at the puppy, then glancing nervously at the Volvo.

She stood, meters from the dog, then she kneeled down.

She clicked her tongue, trying to get the puppy's attention.

It worked. The pups ears perked up and it turned its head to Emmy.

She held out her hand. "Here puppy, come ere' boy.." Then more to her she added "If you _are_ a boy.."

The puppy eyed her hand before giving a playful bark and bounding over to Emmy.

She laughed as he jumped up on her, licking her face.

'Hi there!' He seemed to say, getting off Emmy and waging his tail furiously.

"Well.. Would you like to come inside with me? Maybe get some food?" Emmy got up and looked down at the dog.

He barked and jogged for the entrance, waiting at the door for Emmy.

She laughed and jogged after him, walking in.

* * *

Emmy started humming the James Bond spy music as she tried to sneak the pup in with her. She spun around and flattened herself against the wall before the way to where she was sitting and burst out laughing as the puppy mimicked her. 

She crouched down, making her hands into a gun, and slinking over to where Troy and Maddie sat.

"Maddie!" She whispered, motioning for the pup to hide under the table.

He put his ears back, as if appalled to have to be hid, and walked under the table.

Maddie looked under the table and looked back at Emmy as if she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me?!? A dog!! We'll get kicked out of here!" She lowered her voice as a waitress walked by.

"No we won't! There are no signs that say I can't bring a dog in here…" Emmy pouted, being the animal lover she was.

"It's not even yours! ...What type do you think it is?" Maddies look on the situation suddenly changed.

"Well, he's got the build of a Mastiff. But he might be a crossbreed of that and Wolf. He's got German Shepherd markings though…Now get up and go sit by Troy!" Emmy pulled Maddie up by the arm and pushed her over to Troy.

Troy waved his hand. "Hello, I'm right here…" He said, looking under the table again at the puppy.

Emmy looked at Troy, and then dissolved into her Puppy Dog Eyes. "Can we pwetty pwease keep him?" She stuck out her bottom lip. "..Pwease?"

She was really trying now..

"….Okay.." Troy gave in at record speed. "But you're in charge of him.. And all his little poops, and stuff.."

They could hear a short growl from under the table.

"Yes sir!" Emmy said, saluting Troy.

Carol came back with their food and passed it out. Before she left Emmy caught her attention.

"Um.. Do you allow tame dogs in here?" Emmy asked.

"Well… I suppose, yes. Why do you ask?" Carol looked at Emmy.

"Well, I have my puppy here from home, and, he's under that table by the way, but I was wondering because he needed some water, and I didn't have any left. And I really didn't want to leave him out in the car.. You know, as far as puppies go.." Emmy finished, smiling modestly.

Maddie and Troy looked at her, slack jawed. Emmy had always been a good liar. But this.. Well.. Was amazing!

Carol looked a little taken aback. "Oh, well, sure, I can get you some water, maybe a piece of ham… can I see him?" She asked shyly.

"..Sure." Emmy replied, leaning down to look under the table. "Come 'ere boy!" She cooed, snapping her fingers.

The puppy bounded out and started licking Carols hand, tail wagging. He was pretty presentable. His fur was a little messy and a bit dirty, but you could imagine it would be, _as far as puppies go_.

"Aww, he's precious. And look at his coloring. I've never seen that before.. silver and black.." She trailed off. "Well, I'll go get him some water, and a refill on the apple juice?" She looked up from petting the pup to glance at Maddie.

"Oh, yes please!" Maddie answered, handing the glass to Carol.

"Okey dokey, I'll be right back." She walked away, towards the kitchen and disappeared through the swinging doors.

Emmy smiled a great big smile and practically tackled the pup.

"You did great! Who's a good dog? Who's a good dog?" She cooed in a motherly tone.

The puppy barked quietly.

"That's right, you are!" She hugged the puppy, picking him up and setting him on the seat next to her.

Troy looked at the puppy, and the puppy looked at him. They had a staring contest until Troy blinked.

"You're lucky we're sitting in a booth!" Troy reprimanded. "Or you would be one unhappy, uncomfortable dog."

The pup seemed to be smirking at Troy with an unsettling stare until Emmy cut in.

"You need a name…." She said, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"How bout Herbert?" Maddie asked before both she and Troy took a bite of their food at the same time.

Troy smirked and swallowed his food. "Or Puddles.."

It seemed that both Emmy and the pup stared at Troy in mock terror.

"What about Pinky?" Maddie chimed in.

"Spot" Troy added.

"Rocky" Maddie said.

"Fava!" Troy exclaimed.

Emmy looked at the pup and then back at the two sitting across from her.

"..I think he's going to make a _puddle_ of his own if you two keep thinking up ridicules names like those.."

Troy started choking on his bit of toast and Maddie started laughing loudly.

Emmy took another gigantic bite of her pancakes then a swig of her hot chocolate to follow it down and said; "What about Rayne?"

The three looked at her. Then the pup barked and wagged his tail.

"Rayne it is then!"

Carol came back with a bowl of water, a small tray of ham cut into little puppy sized pieces and Maddies refill of apple juice.

"Here you go guys, and if there's anything else I can get you, feel free to ask."

Rayne dove into his water, lapping it up and then started on the ham.

Troy smiled a cheesy smile and said "Well, in that case…Another napkin and your phone number.."

Maddie and Emmy smacked him on the back of the head at the same time.

Carol laughed and smiled. "I can't help you on the phone number part, but I'll go get you some more napkins.." She walked away.

"Nice one, Casanova.." Emmy said, taking a bite of her ham.

"Yeah, smooth move kid" Maddie added taking a sip of her apple juice.

Rayne yipped and licked his lips.

Troy glared at Rayne.

"Everyone's a critic."

* * *

"On the road again… singing songs were on the road again..Never knowing' when it ends, not that it really depends, but we're on the road again…" Emmy sang her version of the song in the backseat. 

Rayne had fallen asleep with is head in Emmys lap, so she couldn't move around much, and she had taken to singing annoying songs that nobody likes.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" She suddenly switched to.

"OOOOHHHHH….You put your left leg in, you take your left leg out. You put it in the middle and shake it all about, and that's what it's all about! Dum Dum!"

Troy was visibly twitching. It had been two and a half hours of this, and he was going to burst sometime soon.

Suddenly it was quiet, and he started to relax.

Emmy, looking straight forward, leaned over as far as she could with out squishing Rayne and put her face right next to Troys. He didn't notice. She stifled back a laugh as she opened her mouth and shrieked

"THE MUFFINS, TROY! WATCH OUT FOR THE MUFFINS!"

Troy let out the most girlish scream in the history of screams and swerved in and out of three lanes.

Maddie, who had been trying so sleep yelped as she was thrown against her window.

Troy, getting back in his lane, was stiff as a board. Face red, with a blue-ish tint to it.

"And that's why you wear a seatbelt.." Emmy smiled and sat back down in her seat.

Rayne was surprisingly still asleep, and Maddie was freaking out.

"You are an evil, evil, little child.." Troy managed to let out through clenched teeth.

"It's a good freakin' thing we're the only one's on this freeway…" Maddie said after she was done hyperventilating.

Emmy started humming before she broke out in song again.

"I've got some presents for you, they're up in my bum, bittleum…"

Troy and Maddie started twitching.

"And you're sure she's sixteen?"Troy asked, adjusting his rearview mirror so he could see Emmy in it.

She saw him in it and smiled.

"Yeah.." Maddie answered back. "And you're sure we can't throw her out the window?"

Troy shrugged. "We'll try and see when I hit eighty on the speedometer.." He said, switching gears.

Maddie looked back at Emmy, and then turned back to the front. "Better try and hurry.."

In the back Emmy started to sing the YMCA song.

"Or I might just have to go back there and shut her up myself…"

Troy looked at Emmy in the mirror, and then slowed down and looked at Maddie.

"Go for it.."

* * *

Let's just say the rest of the trip to Forks was a very silent one.

* * *

FooFoo- Sooooooo? How'd you like it? Enough to review, hopefuly... I've kind of decided to change the whole plot of the story. So foget that the whole 1st chappie thing happened. It's only an illusion... woooooo... Now, REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Holy Peanuts! What's Going On?

FooFoo- Okey Dokey, this would be your Christmas Eve prestent! I am going to probably write the next xhappie and out it up tomorrow.. but my family's staying over tonight for I don't know how long... They tend to be quite clingy... But, anyways, Merry Christmas.. Or .. Hanaka, or Quanza, or ... any other holiday you celebreate this time of year... Like HanaQuanza!!! . Thanks for readin!...Oh! Disclaimer, right!

... ...Anyone?

...Oh, alright, fine!! I, FooFooCudlyPoops, does not own anything related to the Twilight series.. (Says really quickly) Except for the love in my heart for Jacob, and the anger for the fact that in the movie Edward's gunna be really ugly!! (Takes deep breath) Okay.. I feel better now...

* * *

"Finally! Thank the Lord, we've made it!" Troy shouted, startling the other passengers from their sleep. 

"Huh with the what now?" Emmy murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

Maddie just groaned and tried to turn away from the late afternoon sun coming from her window.

"We made it to Forks! With –surprisingly- No casualties, what so ever!" Troy exclaimed, throwing one arm up in the air with a victory 'Whoop'.

Rayne sat up and yawned, looking around him with some interest.

"Look out the window" Troy said, stopping at a yellow light.

Emmy looked out her window and squealed in excitement.

It had snowed heavily before they had gotten there, now the sunlight reflected off of it and made the snow sparkle.

"Snow!! Maddie, look! Snow!!" Emmy jumped awake and unrolled her window.

Maddie sat up and looked about, blinking and licking her lips. "It's snowing?"

Troy nodded and stepped on the gas pedal as the light turned green once again.

"Cool..." Maddie said with mock enthusiasm. "It's not like I've never seen snow before.."

"Yeah, but this is pretty snow! This is Forks snow!" Emmy said back, rubbing Rayne behind his right ear.

"Yeah, Madeline, appreciate the nature around you" Troy said, using Maddies' proper name.

"Whad'eva…"

The car was silent for a few moments, before Emmy broke the silence with something that they were all thinking.

"…Can we stop somewhere? Cuz' I really need to use the little maidens room…" Emmy said staring straight ahead of her.

"Yeah dude, I really gotta take a piss.." Maddie echoed, doing the potty dance in her seat.

"The McDonalds bathroom.. Away!" Troy shouted, turning into a McDonalds' parking lot.

* * *

"Mmmm…Ode' to the McDonalds Mini Hamburgers…" Emmy sat in the car with Maddie, and Troy, all eating their lunch – They had dropped by a local pet shop, and got Rayne a small bag of dog food and a water bowl and some water-.

Maddie and Troy looked back at Emmy, who was looking for something to say, from their seats in the front.

"….I got nothing.." Emmy sighed as she took a bite out of on e of her Hamburgers.

Both Maddie and Troy rolled their eyes and turned back around. Troy started up the car and started to pull out.

"WAIT! STOP!" Emmy screamed, almost giving Troy a heart attack and making Maddie jolt resulting in her fries flying all over the dash board.

Emmy flung open her car door and then returned with a dejected looking puppy in her arms.

"Oh…" Troy mumbled. "I forgot about him..."

Emmy slammed her door shut, making Maddie fling her newly collected French Fries all over the floor again.

"You forgot, rriigghhtt…" Emmy said, rolling her eyes as she set down Rayne and his stuff and buckled her seat belt.

Troy pulled out of the parking lot ad headed to where they four where –supposedly- supposed to be staying.

"Actually I didn't…" Troy honked the horn angrily and glared at the car in front of them that had cut him off.

"Knew it.." Emmy mumbled under her breath.

Maddie turned on their radio and tuned it to an unknown station and they listened to it in silence for a while, trying to ease over the tension that had built up.

The awkward silence still lingered as Troy pulled up into a hotel that looked more like a mansion. All not noticing the beauty of the building went to the trunk to get their bags. Even Rayne stayed close to Emmy, looking around and sniffing the air, but he stuck to her side, not even straying a step.

Emmy fished a small piece of paper out of her pocket and stared at it.

"I got room 523.." She sighed and walked forward, heading for two giant automatic sliding glass doors, Rayne right at her heels.

Troy fingered his own paper and read aloud " I got 524" before following Emmy to the door.

Maddie sighed before following her friends through the door saying, "And I got 522… Apparently we're not sharing a room.."

* * *

The trio had checked into their hotel, and as it turned out, the rest of their class had not gotten there yet, and the rest of the classes' reservations had been canceled. Though they thought it odd, they had gone up to their separate rooms and started unpacking. 

When they had all finished, and it was late in the evening, Emmy double checked to make sure that Rayne was aloud in the hotel, they made up and decided to go 'Out on the town'. Emmy left Rayne in her room, and had started to get a bad feeling on the pit of her stomach as the trio drove around, looking at small shops.

Suddenly there was an explosion off to the right and screaming. Troy could see a couple flames shoot out from the street corner. A few people ran out, screaming their heads off.

"What the freak?!" He yelled, slamming on the breaks.

"Holy shit, what happened??" Emmy exclaimed as she threw her door open.

"I don't- Hey! Where do you think you're going? Get back in here!" Troy yelled angrily at Emmy as she slid out of the car.

Maddie turned around to look at Emmy with the same expression as Troy.

"I'm gonna' go check it out, wanna come?" She said, slamming the car door behind her.

Maddie rolled down her window so that she and Troy could talk to Emmy.

"No. Now get back in this car right now." Maddie said, reaching out to grab Emmy's jacket sleeve.

Emmy pulled back before Maddie could get her and almost tripped over the curb, but caught herself.

"Come on, just one look…" She dodged a crazy civilian and jumped as another explosion sounded off.

Maddie huffed and got out of the car. Standing on front of Emmy with her arms crossed and her foot tapping, wishing that she had decided to go to Boston with her family this week instead of coming on this field trip.

Troy soon followed, giving Emmy a super death glare as he stuffed the car keys into his pocket.

"Never. Again." He said, leading the way to wherever it was they were headed.

Emmy just followed with a smirk on her face and Maddie followed them grouchily.

* * *

"W-holy shiznips!" Emmy yelled, rolling behind a smashed car just as a tire flew over her head. 

"Move, move, move!!" Troy yelled, grabbing Emmys' arm and hauling her up. The two ran across the damaged street and dove behind another car where Maddie was waiting there for them and they huddled together.

The trio jumped when a something bounced off the top of the car and landed in front of them.

"What the hell?!?" Maddie yelled.

Emmy screamed and put her face behind Troys back, so that she couldn't see whatever it was.

"Oh my God…" Troy said with wide eyes.

The thing that had landed in front of them was an arm. It was pale and twitching. Then it started moving, crawling toward them.

"Fuck!" Troy yelled, picking Emmy up and grabbing Maddies' hand.

He pulled them –or carried Emmy and pulled Maddie- back across the street. Sitting down behind _another_ car he breathed in deeply. Then he heard a scraping noise and crunching metal, then a loud whistling sound. Emmy was sitting in his lap with her head buried in his neck, freaking out, Maddie had her face pressed into the crook of his arm chanting something that sounded like 'Holy Shit, Holy Shit, Holy Shit', so Troy was the only one to look up.

"Oh. My. God.."

He tried to move in time. He tried to move the girls, but he couldn't.

Then everything went black.

* * *

FooFoo- I know, I kow, I hate myself too! I didn't want to make this chapter a cliffie, but I had too! Sorry for the language here, but that's what we would probably say if we were in that situation... So, please read and review! ... You know you want to... 


	7. Turkey Sandwiches and hot dads

FooFoo- Hey! I told ya i'd have another chappie up! So... merry holidays!!!

This chapter was inspired by the songs 'Stop and Stare' by One Republic, 'Don't Stop the Music' by Rihanna, 'Misery Business' by Paramour, 'Break Anotha' by Blake Lewis.

* * *

A pair of icy blue eyes opened slowly, looking around at the unfamiliar setting. 

Maddie sat up slowly, moaning and rubbing her pounding head.

"Oww, what happened?" She said to herself as she inspected the red down blanket that had been put over her.

Looking around she found that she was on a large room. The walls were painted a dark, earthy brown color and there was a tan circular rug in the middle of the room. A mirror took of half of the wall next to a wooden door.

She looked to her left and saw another bed like hers. It was small, like a cot, but instead of having a dark red blanket on it, it had a dark blue down blanket on it with a mound of something under it, and a mop of brown hair sticking out of the top.

Maddie frowned but looked away from the strange sight to look to her left. There was the same thing. There was a small cot, but with a dark green and lime colored blanket and a ball of wavy earthy blonde hair coming from the top.

"Uh... Hello?" Maddie said quietly as she looked back and forth from the two beds.

A small snore coming from the bundle under the green blanket was her only response.

"Hello?" She said louder.

A moan from the cot to her right came this time.

"Yo? Anyone there??" Maddie said even louder.

She looked to her left and was suddenly forced over the edge of the bed by something hitting her in the back.

"Shudd' up already!" Came a familiar female voice from the blue covered cot.

Maddie had the breath knocked out of her from the force of the blow. She landed on the floor and saw that the thing that had hit her was a pillow.

"What was that for?" She mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her back. Which was aching from the unsuspected force of the pillow.

"For waking me up you moron… Oww! Dude, I feel like I got hit in the head by a semi…" The voice said again.

Maddie pulled herself up off the floor and took a look at the person who had hit her.

This girl was pretty. Really pretty. She had shoulder length dark brown curly hair with honey blond highlights. She was tall and slightly muscular with a curvy figure and warm tan skin that had a pale side to it. She had dark brown eyes and pink lips… Not that Maddie was looking. She seemed so very familiar…

The girl looked over at Maddie and stared for a minute with one eyebrow up and the other one down.

"Who are you?" They both said at the same time.

"I'm Emmy" The girl said as she smiled cheekily.

Maddies brows shot up.

"I'm-"

The 'Emmy' girl interrupted Maddie before she could finish.

"Maddie?" She asked, standing up and tilting her head to the side.

"…..Emmy?" Maddie mirrored Emmys actions.

"What the hell happened to you?" The both said in unison again.

"Oh would you two just _shut up_ already?!?" A masculine voice yelled from under the green blanket on the other side of the room.

"…Troy?" Emmy asked as she walked over to where he supposedly was.

"..Uh, yeah." The voice said irritably.

Emmy pulled the blanket up and it flew behind her and slammed against the wall by the door.

Emmy looked back to where the blanket was crumbled on the floor.

"Holy shi-"

Maddie interrupted her by squealing uncharacteristically.

"My God Troy, look at you!" Maddie yelled, looking him over.

Emmy turned back around. "What happen- Oh my God!"

Troy started freaking out. "What?! What happened?!? Am I ugly?!? Am I missing something!?!?" He yelled, launching himself out of the bed.

"No Dude, you're… Hot!" Emmy yelled skipping over to Maddie where they held hands and hopped around in circles, squealing.

Troy immediately stopped his fiasco and glared at his two companions.

"Like I didn't already know that…" He said sarcastically then stopped in his tracks as he actually saw what the girls looked like.

"……Whoa.." He said as he stared oogily eyed at them.

Troy stalked over to them and pushed them in front of he giant mirror.

"Holy guacamole! We're.. Hot!" Emmy exclaimed, running a hand over her face before adding.

"And we have perfect skin!"

Maddie stared at herself, as did Troy. They seemed to be effected more then Emmy, who was smiling widely and checking herself out comically.

Maddie had longer, straighter hair, but it was still the same color. She was taller now too, almost as tall as Emmy who was seemingly 6 feet tall now. She still had some muscles now, which was good, and she had pale skin, like Troy. She was curvy and like Emmy had said, had perfectly clear skin.

Troy had a small tan mixed in with his pale skin color. His hair was softer, a bit silkier, and he mad more muscles –if that's even possible..-. He was only a smidge taller, so he was about 6'3 or 6'4 now.

"Dude!" Emmy yelled as she opened her mouth and started poking her teeth.

"Fangs!" She yelled, poking her once dull canine teeth.

Both Maddie and Troy copied her actions experimentally. They figured out that she was right when Troys' finger slipped and he cut himself. There was no blood, but they just shrugged it off.

Stepping away from the mirror Maddie asked a question that she had been wondering since she woke up.

"Where the hell are we?"

Emmy and Troy stopped what hey were doing and turned around to face Maddie.

"Uh… In a bedroom?" Troy said sarcastically.

Maddie huffed and punched him in the arm.

Troy went flying and smashed into the wall where his bed was.

Emmy yelped and ran after Troy, helping him up. Maddie looked at her balled fist with wide eyes.

Then she heard laughter coming form where Troy had slammed into the wall. Emmy was laughing at something behind Troy who was pouting next to her with his arms crossed.

"What?" Maddie said, sauntering over to her friends.

Emmy was laughing to hard to answer, but pointed with a dainty finger to a Troy shaped indent in the wall.

Maddie started laughing too and Troys' face turned red.

"It's not that funny.." He mumbled.

Maddie and Emmy just laughed harder.

Troy punched Maddie in the arm and flicked Emmy on the nose.

Emmy fell back on her butt and held her nose, glaring at Troy.

Maddie flew backwards and crashed into the wall by Emmys bed, making a Maddie shaped dent in it.

After a while of holding her nose Emmy let go of it and sniffed to see if it still worked. She made a face as a horrid smell entered her nose.

"Ew, you guys reek!" She said as she picked herself up and covered her nose with her hands.

Maddie and Troy stopped their glaring contest from their different corners of the room and sniffed the air too, also making a face.

"Ew, yourself, you smell like wet dog-" Maddie said, letting Troy finish her sentence.

"-And stale blood.." Troy sniffed the air again. "Yeah, that's some definite wet dog I smell.."

Emmy stuck out her tongue at her friends. "Well you guys smell like stale blood and…" She sniffed the air again. "-And lavender?" She made a face.

Troy and Maddie looked at each other, and then started sniffing their clothes.

"Hey, somebody's coming." Emmy said as she twisted her face into something between a frown and a snarl. "And they smell very strongly of blood…"

Maddie jogged over to Emmy and took her arm. "Okay, everybody act natural!" She hissed silently.

Troy came over and they sat down Indian style in a triangle. Troy pulled out a pack of cards from nowhere and they started to play 'Go Fish'.

The door opened and two black figures came in.

Taking no notice of them Emmy said; "Got any two's Troy?".

Troy sighed and slapped his hand on his forehead. "What kind of two's, smart one?"

Emmy smiled childishly, took out a card and showed it to Troy, saying; "This kind!"

Troy sighed again and handed Emmy a matching card.

She smiled and took them, then dropped all her cards in surprise as Maddie slapped her on the back of the head saying;

"You're not supposed to show him your card, dumb ass!"

Emmy smiled at her and scratched the back of her head as she picked up her cards.

"Too late!"

And awkward cough came from the doorway and the trio spun around.

Emmy squealed and jumped up, tackling one of the men at the door.

"Emmett!" She yelled, squeezing him in a bear hug.

Emmett laughed and hugged her back. "Hey Emmy" Then he looked at Maddie and Troy and nodded at them.

Maddie smiled back and Troy waved his hand.

"Oh, hi..?" Emmy looked to the man standing next to Emmett.

"Carlisle. It's nice to meet you three, Emmet's been talking about you a lot." Carlisle shot a sly look at Emmett who seemed to blush.

"Only cuz' you're so darn interestin'!" Emmett covered, using a southern accent.

Maddie and Emmy giggled, Troy just rolled his eyes.

Both Maddie and Emmy seemed to size Carlisle up for a moment or two, and if he noticed he didn't seem to mind very much.

Then out of nowhere Carlisle said; "Well, being the father of these hooligans" –Here he motioned towards Emmett, who smiled mischievously- "I have to get back to work."

He turned away form them, then turned back. "But, I would like it if you stayed for a while until I get back. I should check to see if there's any other damage.." He mumbled the last part before turning around and walking away, talking to himself.

Emmy and Maddie had their mouths wide open.

"He's your dad?!?" Maddie yelled, seemingly confused.

"He looks so.. Young and Youthful!" Emmy blurted out, still staring at where Carlisle disappeared.

Emmet let go of Emmy and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, he _does_ look kind of young, doesn't he?"

Emmy and Maddie glared at Emmett.

"Kind of?!" They said in unison.

Troy was still sitting down, looking at Emmett weirdly.

"What did he mean by, 'I should check if there's any other damage?" He said in a forceful tone.

Emmett, Emmy and Maddie looked back at Troy who was staring hard at Emmett.

"..You guys don't remember the last three weeks you've been here?" He said with a questioning look on his face.

Troy, Maddie and Emmy looked at each other and then at Emmett.

"Three weeks?" Maddie croaked out.

Emmett stared at them like they were crazy.

"Yeah, you guys have been recovering from your accident.." Then he nodded at himself like he just figured something out.

"Ohh… I see, the amnesia must have kicked in.. You guys have been up and…." He made a face.

"Giving us a bit of trouble. But, yeah. Never mind. Why don't you come down stairs and get some lunch.." He turned and walked away.

"Goodie!" Emmy yelled running to catch up with him. "Cuz' I'm starving! I feel like I could eat a bear!"

* * *

Only after Emmy's twentieth turkey sandwich was she finally happy and full. 

Maddie and Troy had not been hungry, -at least not for anything that the Cullens had in their tiny, now half empty refrigerator-, and were feeling sick form seeing Emmy shove all those sandwiches in her mouth.

"Are you two _sure_ you're not hungry?" Emmy waved a piece of bread in front of Troys nose, and a slice of turkey in front of Maddies, who gagged and almost fell off her chair.

"I'm sure.." Troy said calmly as he pushed the bread away from his face.

"Alright, if you say so!" Emmy turned away from them and headed to the fridge. "I think I may just have enough room for a piece of that chocolate cake I saw in there….."

Maddie pointed a finger at Emmy and yelled; "If you even touch another piece of food I'll personally go over there and serve you a big ol' plate of Maddies' special knuckle sandwich!"

Emmy laughed at her and pulled out a giant slice of chocolate cake and a half pint of milk.

Maddie groaned and flopped down on the small island table.

"You're going to make yourself sick…" Troy mumbled, eyeing the cake hungrily.

Emmy took a giant bite of the cake and took a swig of milk before smiling widely at Troy.

"I know!"

* * *

FooFoo- So, there it is! Please Read & Reveiw! 


	8. Not So Boring Lectures and Pudding Pants

* * *

FooFoo- Oh, man! I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in like, what? Two, three months? But I was having major writers block on this chapter until today. I tried to make Carlisle a little more sensitive in this chapter, but I just couldn't imagine what his whole take on this situation would be, so forgive me for making him a little out of character. Just to warn you, there's a big corny lecture in this chapter, so try to live through it. 3 Okay, Enjoy!

Carlisle- FooFooCudlyPoops does not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

FooFoo- Thank you, Carlisle.

Carlisle- My pleasure, Emily

FooFoo- /Melts and giggles like and idiot/

* * *

The three, Maddie, Emmy and Troy had stayed over at the Cullens until about 6 'o' clock, when Carlisle came back from his work at the hospital.

They had also met a nice woman named Esme who was Carlisles' wife.

Emmett had come and gone, and so had the other residents at the Cullen house hold. The weird thing was that when ever they passed by Emmy, they seemed to wrinkle their nose in disgust and try to hurry away. Emmy thought that everyone in this house smelt extremely weird, so for her the feeling was mutual.

Emmy was feeling weird, and Troy said that it was the chocolate cake and the twenty-one (She ended up having one more sandwich after the cake) Sandwiches backing up on her. But a quick trip to the bathroom confirmed that that wasn't the problem.

She was feeling more like she was forgetting something, like something was missing.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Rayne was still in her hotel room.

* * *

Emmy jumped up from her nap and started running around franticly.

Troy, Maddie and Carlisle stopped their conversation as if they were talking about something secret and had been caught.

"What's wrong Emmy?" Maddie asked as she exchanged looks with Troy.

"Rayne! I left him in my room! He could be dead! Or.. Or-" Emmy suddenly plopped her self down on the floor of the library they were all in and just sat there quietly.

Jasper walked into the room then and stood next to Emmy, ignoring the strong smell of wet dog that wafted up to his nose.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but, Carlisle, there's a man at the door for you..." Jasper said quietly, looking down his nose at Emmy.

Carlisle sighed and picked himself up out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Right, thank you Jasper, tell him I will be there in a moment. You three wait here, I will be back..." He said as he dismissed Jasper and followed him out the door.

As soon as Jasper was out the door Emmy exploded.

Troy finally got tired of her yelling and called her over to him.

Emmy walked over to him and stood in front of him, wringing her hands at his annoyed glare.

"Emmy…" He breathed out.

"…Yes?" She said nervously as she switched her weight from foot to foot.

"I think you need some sleep.." He sighed as he stood up.

"Wha'? No I don't! Rayne's out there somewhere starving and you want me to take _another_ nap?!" She yelled in his face.

"…Exactly." He said.

"You're such a-" Emmy didn't get to finish her sentence.

Troy had taken karate when he was younger, and had picked up a little something.

Maddie sighed as she caught Emmy's unconscious form.

"Why does everything have to resort to violence with you?" She said as she set Emmy down in a chair and sat back down in her own chair.

Troy thought for a minute before answering; "Because it works?"

* * *

When Carlisle came back into the room from dealing with an address confused postman, he was not ready for what he saw.

Maddie was pretty much pounding Troy into his favorite shelf of old classics and Emmy was asleep on his coffee table, sprawled out in an odd way.

Then, just as he was about to walk through the door frame, a roll of toilet paper was hurled past his face at brake neck speed and crashed into one of his 1800's vases, braking it into pieces. Then much to his surprise, _Maddie_ flew by him at brake neck speed, this time missing anything else that was valuable, but smashing into the wall making a nice big hole in it.

Emmy snored and rolled over, falling off of the table with a thud but not waking up.

Troy picked himself up and brushed the dust and pieces of chipped wood off of his shirt before he started to stalk over to where Maddie was sitting in the massive hole in a daze.

"I'm _so sorry_ to interrupt you two." Carlisle started as he walked into the room, stepping over a plank of wood -that he was sure came from the roof- Calmly.

Emmy snored and mumbled something about 'Floating cheese muffins' in her sleep.

He looked at Emmy and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

".._Three_. But I need to talk to you about something very important.." Carlisle sat himself down on an untouched chair and waited for Troy and Maddie to do the same.

They did after a few moments of brushing themselves off. Maddie went to Emmy and woke her up, then sat herself down on a small couch with her. Emmy shook herself for a minute, trying to wake up, but stayed quiet do to the intense feeling hovering over them all.

The trio then turned to look at Carlisle who was inspecting his finger nails.

"This may not be something you want to hear right now, or something that you _need_ to hear, but it is what you are now, so you should know." Carlisle started as he looked up, and locked eyes with all three teens in turn.

"I am going to try to handle this with extreme care, and try to sensitive about this subject, but there is only so far I can go. Troy, the last thing you might remember, -If you think hard enough about it-, would be what you saw in the street. None of you should have been there, it was a mistake." He looked directly at Emmy when he said this, and feeling ashamed she looked downward, towards her feet.

"I may go into more detail about what you saw exactly, but now is not the time. The accident you were in, a nasty one at that. A car came down on top of you three almost crushing and killing you. I was able to save you.. But only by turning you into vampires…" He didn't wait for their reaction before he started again.

"I am not sure why exactly you don't remember these past three weeks, maybe because of all the pain and stress, but it may be for the best that you do not remember. You, Emmy, had the worst of it."

Emmy looked surprised.

"I am sorry to have to say thins, and I hope that you do not take this into consideration, but it was an even bigger mistake to make you a vampire."

Emmy looked down, again.

"…Because you were already a werewolf.."

All three heads shot up. Emmy had a small, confused happy smile on her face and Troy and Maddie exchanged glances.

"The vampires and the werewolves don't exactly get along, especially since the last encounter, and this will not make them any friendlier to us. The Vultri won't be pleased to hear this either, but we shall get to that when it comes. You were already in line for a position to be a werewolf, but I acted in haste and did not double check myself. And I see that you have already found out about your advanced functions, I assume.." He looked at Maddie and Troy who smiled cheekily back.

"I will have to get this room repaired now.. But, anyways-" Emmy cut him off.

"Is that why I smell like wet dog?" She asked seriously.

"..Um.." Carlisle was not expecting this question. "I suppose so.. But just so you know-" She cut him of again.

"So I smell like stale blood and wet dog because I'm half vampire and half werewolf?" She looked at Carlisle questioningly.

"…Yes.. That is the reason.. Now, before I continue does anyone have any other questions?"

He looked around the room and stopped to stare at Emmy who shook her head and sat with a smug expression on her face.

"I am currently discussing the problem of where you should stay with the pack leader down in La Push. When we figure out the answer we will tell you. Now to set some basic rules.." He drummed his fingers on his knee.

"Number one, Maddie, Troy, avoid a lot of direct exposure to the sun, this goes for you too, Emmy. Number two, you will listen to your new teachers, or mentors. If you have any questions direct yourself to rule number two." Carlisle smiled and stood up and started walking out the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Troy yelled back, trying to catch Carlisles' attention. It worked and he turned back to look at Troy.

"What will, or can, Maddie and I eat? I mean, we all already know what Emmy can eat.." Troy looked at said girl with a blank expression before turning back to Carlisle.

"Which would be everything…." Maddie mumbled under her breath.

Troy continued with his question. "Can we eat human food?" He felt weird referring to the cheese burger he ate so long ago as _human food_.

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, yes you can. But you must drink blood to stay alive.." He gave a sympathetic smile at the trios' horrified faces.

"Don't worry," He added. "Our clan does not drink human blood, we prefer animals. And you three will be trained to drink animal blood, not humans."

"Oh," Emmy wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Good.. But.. Can I like.. Change into a wolf? Or do werewolves these days not do that?" She asked.

"Yes, you can change. For your first time it will hurt, and you are not permitted to change on this side of the border line.." He took a moment to describe the line and what it meant. "You will change over in the La Push area, with Billy and the pack watching over you.."

Emmy nodded in understanding as Carlisle turned to walk away.

"Now, about your _werewolf pet_……"

Emmy whipped her head around. "Werewolf pet? What are you talking about?"

"That puppy you picked up on your travels…" Carlisle chuckled at what he imagined Emmys' face to look like at the moment.

"You didn't think that the pack would just let one of its most special members out of their range do you?" He asked, not turning around.

"They were tracking me?!" Emmy yelled, sitting up from her place beside Maddie on the small couch.

"Since you left here when you were born... I'll ask Emmett if he'll drive you down tomorrow to get him..." Carlisle said, walking out the door.

"But my mom told me I was born in Pala-" Emmy turned to where Carlisle stood only moments ago.

"…-Mar… Gosh, Dangit! Why doesn't anybody ever listen to what I have to say!?!" Emmy spun around and was met with two heavily sleeping vampires.

She growled and sat back down next to Maddie, sitting there with her arms crossed.

"One of these days……" She smiled evilly. "Now to get Troy back for knocking me out…."

* * *

Troy woke up later that night.

He yawned, stretched his arms over his head, and looked around the room, sleepily.

There was a fireplace that he did not notice before, which was lit, giving the room a warm glow.

Maddie was sleeping soundly on the couch opposite of him, and the holes that they had made in the walls were weakly patched up by some planks of wood, duct tape and nails.

But... Where was Emmy? She had been sleeping next to Maddie on the couch the last time he woke up-

Something dark popped up in front of him and shrieked loudly.

"Whoa!" He yelled, jumping backwards and seemingly flying over the back of the chair.

He landed in something squishy and yelped again, as he jumped in surprise.

Getting over the shock, Troy stood up and went to wipe off his jeans.

His hand did not brush up against the dry fabric of his Levi jeans.

"Ewwwww!" He yelled turning around, trying to get a closer look and the butt of his jeans.

Emmys' laughter reverberated off the walls as she popped up from in front of the chair he had been occupying.

"That. Was. Hilarious!!!" She managed out between laughs.

Troy glared at her.

"What the heck is this?!?" He said through gritting teeth, as he pointed to his behind.

"Even though it took you a while to wake up- Huh? Oh, it's some pudding I found in their fridge!" She said cheerily, walking around to him and crossing her arms.

Troy was about to say something, but Emmy cut him off.

"That's why you don't mess with me. I may be the youngest, but my pay back is the best."

Troy snorted.

"Whatever just help me get this out."

Emmy made a disgusted face and turned around, crossing her arms.

"I'm not touching your pants! Who knows where they've been?!?"

"…On me?" Troy replied, looking up from unbuttoning his button.

Emmy turned around. "Yeah! And that's exactly why –".

Her face dropped " What are you doing?"

Troy looked up again. "Taking these off so I can wash them…"

Emmy turned her head. "Put those back on!"

"I'm wearing boxers under these…" He replied.

Emmy rolled her eyes.

"I don't wear Toy Story underwear anymore, so there's nothing-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Emmy waved a hand and Troys' direction. "Just take them off and I'll wash 'em."

Troy handed his pants to her, and she took them at an arms length as she walked away from him.

"While you're at it, I'd like my shoes shined, my luggage carried to my room, and a loaf of fresh bakers bread, whole wheat, delivered to me." He said jokingly.

The only response was a large dusty book chucked at his head and the door to the library opening, and closing with a slam.

Troy laughed and then came around to sit in his chair and inspect his pink and black poka dotted boxers.

"I guess that means no bread..."

* * *

Sooooooo? How'd you like it? I know it was corny, but, come on! I really tried. THis last part is what I got caught on. I wans't sure how to go about it, but I finally got it done! Yay! Please review... Now that you've read and all... D

You know you want to click that button.. No, no, not the exit button! The review one... You know you want to...


	9. EMERGENCY! GAH!

FooFoo- Oh, man! I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in like, what? Four, five months? But I'm having a major writers block on the next chapter and I need YOUR help! If you would like to help me, send me a PM (Private Message) letting me know, and I'll send you the chapter, or what I have of it so far… Please, I would really appreciate the help! If I get enough PM's about helping I'm only planning on picking 3 or 4. And if you would like to write your own chapter and send it in, that'd be cool too, and if it's better than mine (Which I am not doubting that it could be) I'll send FULL credit to YOU! .. But I might keep 10 for me.. Cuz I have to put it up and stuff... Eh-heheheheh...… Not like any of you want to do that..

Just in Case, and I know you wouldn't want to anyways, since all of you are better than that.. I hope...…..

Plagiarism is not acceptable, by the way, and trust me, I'll know if you do….. I see things…... Yyyeeeaaahhhh

-Thanks for reading peeps, and help if ya' can


End file.
